The Only Exception
by IsaydenGirl16
Summary: Cheyenne's father died of cancer and developed psychic abilities after he went. Living with her tipsy mom, life for Cheyenne has become a personal hell. When the immortal, beautiful but quiet Hayden Luke arrives from Nebraska...*DISCONTINUED, READ AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE*
1. Grief

**THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN VAMPIRES, ONLY IMMORTALS. I own the characters and this story.**

February 18. The day my dad died. The day the person that was closest to me left the world, leaving me in a place that I thought had turned into complete hell afterwards. After 2 months of grief, I ended up with weird abilities. One day, I'm guessing answers on homework, and the next, I'm seeing the answers in my head. I was truly freaked out, but I got used to it, cause it helped me from making my grades slip. My father raised me to be smart, and I am, but it's like this is a lifeline left behind from him. I'm also able to see the future, but keeping all of these secrets is easier than it seems in those teen novels. Just don't tell anyone. Simple.

**April 23**

Another day, with the warm weather. Gross. I preferred the cold. Even though I live in Oklahoma, I still prefer it. I still wear jeans, and ignore my mom's comment on how it's too hot for them. I get in my 2000 silver Mercury that was my grandma's, and head to school for another dull day of learning I no longer need to listen to. There was only a month left of school, anyway. Exactly one month and two days.

I pull into the parking lot and go inside the school. People have been trying to help me, including my well-known counselor, Mrs. Wood, but I don't listen to anyone, because I don't **want** anyone's help or apologies. I just wanted my dad back, and that's all I would need. He deserved to be here.

I went inside school, trying to pass Mrs. Wood's office as fast as possible incase she tried to stop me and ask me how I was. The only thing I saw passing by was a tall figure, fair skin, dark hair, a black shirt, and muscles. And the faint smell of clean.

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE EDITED THIS STORY. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. 3**


	2. CH 2

I had band my first class. It was located where I parked my car: across the street from my high school. I had eaten a little bit of cereal in the cafeteria (I had to eat. I'm surprised I still could) to pass the time until 8:00 came. It was concert season and we were about to go to contest in just a few days. In band, however, I had been sneaking the books I was reading. I was on the third book of the Immortals Series by Alyson Noel: Shadowland. It was getting good, too. I mostly used it as a distraction, but I had to finish it. It was too good not to. Damen was showing Ever the opposite of Summerland. The immortals' hell. Shadowland. The place of nothingness, disconnection and darkness where you watch all your mistakes over and over while having the falling sensation. Sounds creepy, but it was interesting to me. I had always believed in magic and being a hero as a kid. I wanted to be Sailor Moon, even. I wanted to save the world. I don't know why I was thinking that; I just was.

I stopped at my car first and grabbed the book so I could read it during class. I entered the band room and went to put together my clarinet. My friend Ashlee, who was blonde and bubbly with glasses, did too. She always tried to make everyone happy and asked them if they were okay. She cared about everyone and was everyone's friend. She had also been trying to be next year's drum major. I believed she could do it. She had the energy and vision for it. She would be better than our current drum major John Black, who had an ego so big that he got to choose our contest pieces. One of them, anyway. We had done great this year, winning first place in everything at marching contests, but it was ironic because he wasn't the nicest person. He told the trumpets they suck and was only happy when we won. I was glad the year was coming to an end.

I sat in my chair with my clarinet in my lap and opened my book to where I left off. Some people were already sitting and playing certain parts of the songs we were going to perform. It didn't bother me; I could multitask. So I plunged into the fantasy world of the immortals, temporarily washing away the grief I held.

**How am I doing so far? Please review! Let me know if you like the changes!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT

AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT.

**Okay, so I'm sorry to do this, but I'm discontinuing this story mainly because I'm a freshman in college (and I was a sophomore in high school when I wrote this) and I'm getting really busy with stuff. Secondly, I'm discontinuing because I never had an idea on where I was gonna go with this story. Even though I own the characters, I still had no clear idea or path on where I wanted to go with it. BUT! THERE'S A BUT! **

_**I will *possibly* be writing this story with the characters I have soon! I will be reposting it (depending on life lol) soon (maybe!) if I get the courage to write again. I honestly have been getting major writer's block too. I know it's disappointing, and I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to the end of this story. I know I got really far (nearly to the end actually. There was even going to be a sequel), but the passion is going down and I've decided to put this on hold until I get some ideas. So don't give up on meh! Please. I really appreciate everyone who has read this story and reviewed/favorited because I didn't think anyone would like it. But when I do have a clear vision on this storyline and background, I will repost this story. I'll keep this story up for a while so everyone can read this Author's Note, but I will be deleting this whole story soon (and may be reposting it with a different title, so remember my pen name IsaydenGirl16!) . Again, sorry for the inconvenience. I'm burned out, but keep in mind that I WILL POSSIBLY REPOST THIS STORY! Hayden and Kelly and Brandon and Zella (if you read it the first time) will still be present in the story. I just want to take a break. Anyway, that's all, and please look out for a new story soon! Thank you again for reviewing/favoriting/following my story, and even if I *don't* rewrite this story, I'll probably do some sort of one-shot or something. Anyway, thank you and I hope to see you guys soon!**_

_**IsaydenGirl16**_


	4. Author's Note (again)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dear my peeps,**

**I have a new story up called Siren. It's a Twilight fic and I have inserted my characters from The Only Exception (though they have different names. Except for Kelly, her name is the same) and given my characters the personalities. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted TOE to be continued (who knows, I may re-write it) but I just wasn't feeling up to writing about Immortals. Vampires are easier for me to write about right now, but maybe after I'm done with Siren, I'll have the motivation to write about immortals. Meanwhile, please go check out my new story and tell me what you think about my TOE characters being shown in a different story. And if you know which characters they are, congratulations xD That's all for now. Thanks for reading this all the way through!**

**IsaydenGirl16**


End file.
